


Forgiveness

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I help Alex get over a major heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why my brain though this up, but I was pretty happy with it by the end. Set about a year after their divorce.

I met Alex on the set of ER. I was brought in on a gurney, covered in blood, but my character unfortunately died after a surgery performed by Elizabeth Corday. I had been a fan of her since she started in the show, which led me to see her in more revealing roles like Moll Flanders and Lisa Locke in Essex Boys. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I had fallen in love with her at the first interview she did with Craig Ferguson that spurred the infamous Rampant Rabbit incident. She was so adorable when she was embarrassed.

When I had gotten the part of the car crash victim, I didn't know how I would be able to look her in the eye when I knew what she looked like without clothing. Of course, I didn't love her because of her body, but I couldn't stop thinking about her perky breasts, flat stomach, and tiny waist that flared out into gorgeous hips. I always longed to run my hands over her curves as she laid on top of me--

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sat here?" Came a shy, soothing voice with an English accent. I startled a bit as I was pulled from my thoughts to see the curly-haired woman herself standing in front of me.

"No, go ahead." I smiled, trying to appear calm on the surface. Inside, my heart was pounding in my ears.

"Thank you." She smiled in return as she took a seat, and I swore my heart stopped.

"No problem." I cleared my throat nervously before taking a sip of my Coke. "You were really great this morning, trying to save my life and all. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Oh, yeah." She giggled, and I loved the musical sound. "I did everything I could, but these things happen."

I stole glances of her as we ate. I couldn't believe that I could be this close to her twice in one day! Her face was kind, and her blue-green eyes sparkled from the sun drifting through the window of the hospital set's cafeteria. A few times I stared too long, and when she looked at me, I quickly looked away with a blush creeping up my neck to my face. I heard her giggle again, causing me to look back quickly so I wouldn't miss her smile.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You have a little bit of blood on your forehead. Hang on, I'll clean it off for you." She wet her napkin with her water bottle before wiping the red smear off my skin. "There, all better." Her eyes had a different sparkle when I looked into them this time, but it might have been just my imagination.

"Thank you." I managed to squeak out.

"You're quite welcome. It's the least I could do for interrupting your thoughts."

"It was no interruption."

"Why's that?"

I began to feel hot because my thoughts had been rather naughty ones about her, but I never wanted her to know that. Though I couldn't lie to her. I tried to come up with something to say, but looking at her face erased all ability to form complete thoughts and phrases in my head. Taking a deep breath, I gave her my answer.

"Because I was thinking about you." I took an immediate drink to wet my suddenly dry mouth.

"I see." She said with a slight smirk.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I blurted out suddenly. "I mean, if you're not too busy. If you are, coffee would be fine as well. I'll bring you coffee, or tea, or whatever  
you want." I rambled on, looking more and more like a crazed fan no doubt.

"Dinner would be nice. I finish here sometime this afternoon, maybe around 5 o'clock."

"Great, I'll pick you up then. It was really amazing to meet you and work with you, however briefly."

"You too." She said as she stood up to leave. "I'll see you tonight."

I nodded in response as she walked away with a smile. I watched her go, if only to see the hypnotic sway of her hips. I hated to see her leave, but I loved watching her walk away. I finished my own lunch before leaving the cafeteria to go pick up my check (the check that would pay for dinner that night). It was a substantial amount even though I did nothing other than lay on a table. I almost felt guilty for taking it.

Returning to my tiny apartment, I took a shower and changed for my "date". I wished it could have been, but Alex was straight and would never go for me. That's what hurt the most about being in love with her. Though, maybe once I got to know her personally, I would find things about her that I didn't like and it would help me get over the fact that I couldn't have her. Yeah, right.

I went to pick her up precisely at 5pm. She was waiting for me by the studio door as I pulled in. I smiled brightly at her and she returned it, walking around to the passenger side. Once she was buckled in safely, I asked where she would like to go, and she gave me her answer: some Japanese restaurant I had never heard of. I sped off in the direction she said, and we arrived fifteen minutes later.

"I hope you don't mind Japanese, but with my indecisiveness, I find it's better to go somewhere where I have a usual already."

"It's alright. I invited you out, so wherever you want to go is fine with me. Though, I would have waited patiently until you perused the menu. Any second spent in your company is treasured time." I had a feeling my mouth wouldn't stop saying things like that, even though my brain was screaming not to. Apparently my heart wanted it said.

"You're sweet." She smiled, resting her hand on my arm.

I pulled up in front of the restaurant, and we got out. She surprisingly took my arm and I escorted her inside. We were given a table near the kitchen, and a waitress came over to take our drink order. Once they were brought over, I took a long sip of my Coke because I was so nervous to actually be out with Alex, my mouth had dried up like it had at lunch.

"Thank you for agreeing to hang out with me. You're the one person I've always wanted to have dinner with. Though, I'm sure you probably would never say no to a free meal." I joked.

"It's more than that. When I met you on set earlier, there was just something about you that I found interesting. I want to find out what that is." She rested her chin on the back of her hand, giving me a contemplative look.

"I don't think there's anything really interesting about me. I'm just a big fan of yours. Though, there's something I need to tell you. While we were filming, your arm accidentally brushed my boob."

"Did it? Well, I apologize."

"No need. It's the most attention it has gotten in a long time." We shared a laugh as she looked down at the table. "You're really very beautiful. I don't understand how you're not married." Her smile disappeared then, and I suddenly felt bad.

"I was married once, but he left me. For his much older co-star." The resentment was evident in her voice, and I wished I could take back what I had said.

"Better than a much younger one, I suppose. I had a boyfriend do that to me, though he was nice enough to break up with me first. I heard about your divorce with... him, and I'm sorry for bringing up the painful memories."

"It's alright. Part of the healing process is talking about it to get it out of my system. I just don't know why I ever married him in the first place. Our relationship was going downhill before he even proposed. I guess I loved him too much to want to lose him to his career."

"If you were my wife, I'd put you first before everything."

"Thanks, darling." Her smile returned, but it didn't fully reach her eyes. She let out a sigh before changing the subject. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm 23."

"Oh. You just seem so much older. You act very mature for your age."

"I've always been like that. My mom was able to leave me home alone by the age of 9 and not worry about me."

"Wow."

"Would you want to be friends with someone as young as me?"

"Age doesn't matter to me. I care about how a person acts and treats me. I think you'll do just fine." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled, taking a sip from her glass. "Maybe you'll make me feel young again."

"You are young, Alex. You're only 35."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"You don't look it."

We ordered our food and ate in companionable silence. Occasionally we'd ask things about each other, but I couldn't wait to learn everything about her. After our meal, I paid the bill, after much protesting from Alex. We left and I dropped her back off at the lot so she could get her car. We wished each other a good night and set up a time when we could go out again. It was beginning to look like the start of a wonderful friendship (though I wanted so desperately to be more).

xXx

Throughout the next six months, we had become quite close. I had gone on to do other roles in other things, until I got a call-back for one particular film that I really wanted to be in. It was between me and two other girls, and I eventually got it. Alex was the first person I told (though, I didn't really have anyone else to tell), and she couldn't have been happier for me.

I appeared on set on Monday of the following week to have a read-through of the script. I walked around to explore where I'd be working for the next few months, when I ran into someone I never wanted to see: Alex's ex-husband, Ralph Fiennes. As soon as I saw him, I quickly turned around and walked away as fast as I could. I hid in my trailer trying not to panic, but it was too late for that. 

My hands were shaking, and I needed to tell someone about this. I wanted to back out before it was too late. Picking up my phone, I called Alex and prayed that she would be free. When there was no answer, I left her a message. I could hear my voice shaking, and I didn't want to alarm her in any way. I didn't tell her any details, just that I had a bit of a problem that I needed advice for. When I hung up, there was a knock on the door. It was the director's assistant saying that they were ready for the read-through.

I went with her to the set, where the director came up to me, introducing me to everyone. I greeted everyone happily, except Ralph, who I learned would be playing my father. I put on a fake smile as I reluctantly shook his hand. Thankfully, we weren't sitting next to each other at the table, and I couldn't help but look at him disdainfully throughout the script-read.

When it was finally over, it seemed to drag on forever, I hurriedly left. Once I was in my car, I checked my phone to see if Alex had called back. She hadn't, and there wasn't even a text. I went home to relax on the sofa and think about what I was going to do with my predicament. I really loved the part, but I didn't want to be in a movie with Ralph. I didn't want to hurt Alex in that way. I jumped a bit when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I smiled when I saw her name on the screen.

"Hey." I answered. "How are you?"

"Fine. I think I'm done for the day and thought we could hang out at yours. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's better to wait until you get here."

"Oh, that bad, huh?" She joked. "I'll be over shortly then."

"Alright, can't wait to see you."

We said goodbye and hung up. I was actually dreading seeing her, because I didn't want to have to bring up old memories again. She had assured me many times that she was over him, but I had a feeling she wasn't completely. I wasn't sure how long I had been thinking through things when there was a knock on my door. I told whoever it was to come in, and I smiled when I saw Alex smiling back at me. I patted the spot next to me, and she sat down, snuggling into my side. I took a soothing sniff of her hair before I spoke.

"I can't do this film."

"Why not? I thought you loved the part."

"I do, but there's someone in it that I have no intention of ever working with."

"Who?"

"Your ex husband."

She looked at me then, her eyes unreadable. "You should do it." She said after awhile. "I know that he hurt me, but that shouldn't stand in your way. I told you I'm over it."

"I know you have, but I somehow don't believe you. I don't want any part of a movie with him because of what he did to you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that, and even though you say it doesn't matter to you anymore, it matters to me."

"Why? Why does it bother you so much?"

I took a deep breath in order to say what I never thought I'd say to her. "Because I love you, Alex. And not in a friendly way. I've been in love with you for a long time now, but I never said so because I knew you'd never be interested."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a woman."

She laughed then, but I didn't understand why. "It's true that I've never been particularly attracted to women... until I met you." She pressed her lips against mine softly, and I tensed up immediately. "Don't be afraid." She whispered as she kissed me again.

I deepened it hesitantly, but when I heard her hum as our tongues caressed., the sound awakened the butterflies in my stomach. I cupped her face to keep her from pulling away, though she never did. When we finally parted, we were breathless, our lips red and swollen. Alex smiled at me and I returned it, resting my forehead against hers.

"I'm going to tell them I can't do the film." I said.

"No, you should do it."

"It wouldn't bother you for me to work with Ralph?"

"You can make me happier than he ever did." She replied with another soft peck of her lips on mine. "I'll even come to the wrap party with you, just to see the look on his face." She giggled wickedly.

"To make him think that being with him turned you gay? That's evil, Alex! But I love it." We snuggled into the sofa and I found a movie for us to watch on TV. She didn't say she loved me back, but I understood why. Perhaps she didn't feel it for me yet, though I hoped she would eventually. "Would you stay with me tonight? Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen, but I want to share my bed with you. I'm just tired of sleeping alone."

"Alright."

Her head stayed on my shoulder as we finished the film. I made supper and we ate in our usual comfortable silence. Afterward, we got ready for bed because we had to be up early the next morning. I was still a little apprehensive to do the movie, but I really wanted to see the look on his face at the wrap party. I grinned to myself as we cuddled warmly together under the blanket and fell asleep.

xXx

The next day on set, I was looking over my script for the scenes that we were going to film that day. I sat in the doorway of my trailer to get some sun with the text on my lap. I was so engrossed in it that I completely drowned out the noise around me in order to concentrate. I didn't even hear the voices of people walking by, until someone tapped me on the foot. I jumped a bit as I looked to see who interrupted me, not liking the discovery at all.

"Hello." Ralph greeted.

"Hi." I replied nonchalantly. I decided to hone my acting skills by coming off as if I didn't hate his guts.

"I saw you sitting here alone, and was wondering if you'd like to go over lines together."

I was afraid of this happening, and I suddenly felt angry at Alex for making me do this film. This entire shoot was going to be torture, but I put on a brave face and agreed. I stood up and set my script on the counter just inside the door. 

"Would you like to come in? I could make you some tea or coffee."

"Tea, please." He replied, stepping up to enter my trailer.

I filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. Meanwhile, I showed him all the different kinds of tea I had to let him choose what he wanted. For some reason I felt guilty for having to be so nice to him, but Alex insisted that I take this role. She would get an earful when I got home. Once the water was ready, I filled the mugs (I chose coffee), and handed one of the cups to Ralph. He thanked me, and I responded with a smile - the same fake one I'd presented him with when I'd met him the day before.

"Shall we get on with it?" I asked, breaking his stare at me.

"Yes, of course."

We then proceeded with the most awkward running of lines I'd ever had in my brief career, and I hoped to never have another one like it. Though, there was one nice thing I could say about him: he had pretty eyes. I noticed that he kept glancing at me throughout, and it was making me uncomfortable. After I caught him looking at me one too many times, I had to know why.

"One second, if I may ask, why do you keep staring at me?"

"I don't know. There's just something about you that seems... familiar. You remind me of someone I used to know."

Like your ex-wife? I thought to myself. "Oh, well, we can continue now, if you like."

"Actually, I have a phone call I need to make. Excuse me."

He got up and left, and I heaved a sigh of relief that I didn't have to be polite anymore. I returned to my spot in the doorway to continue reading on my own until it was time to begin filming. Things went pretty well, though I did get distracted by wondering who Ralph had to suddenly call. I had a pretty good idea, but would have to wait until I talked to Alex later.

After a long day and multiple takes later, we were finally allowed to leave. Just in time for supper. My on-screen father was even kind enough to say goodbye to me, and I responded with the same sentiment. Getting in my car, I drove home, unlocked my apartment door, and threw myself on the couch. I muttered to myself, until I was startled by a voice behind me.

"Rough day at the office, love?" Alex asked.

"You!" I growled threateningly. "Why did I ever let you talk me into doing this film?! Having to be around your ex is insufferable! He actually wanted to run lines with me so I had to  
be nice to him. I even made him tea! He's lucky I didn't just chuck it in his face. Thankfully, our rehearsing came to an end when he suddenly had to make a phone call... hopefully to his agent begging to get out of this movie."

"Are you quite finished?" She asked calmly. I let out a huff.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, because I have to tell you something." She came to sit next to me on the couch, and I moved my feet to make room. "Ralph didn't call his agent, he called me."

"Why?" I asked in a surprised tone, even though I wasn't really surprised.

"He apologized profusely to me about breaking my heart, and asked if I'd give him another chance. Did you say anything to him?" She looked at me quizzically.

"No, we just ran lines, I swear. Though he did say I reminded him of someone he knew..." I paused, dreading to ask the next question. "Are you going to take him back?"

"Not in a million years. I'm happy with you."

"How can you be? We haven't even had sex. Who knows if I can pleasure you the way you deserve to be..."

"Well, let's find out." She replied with a naughty smirk, taking my hand to lead me to my bedroom.

Once inside, we sat cross-legged on my bed facing each other. With a trembling hand, I brushed my fingers through her hair. She smiled bashfully at me, and I leaned over to kiss her. I was going to do my best not to act like a scared virgin so I wouldn't embarrass myself and possibly ruin my chances with Alex. She deepened the kiss, letting out a soft hum as she pulled me closer. I moved down to her neck, pressing light kisses to her pulse point and nipping at it carefully. 

My fingers delved beneath her t-shirt to touch the smooth skin of her stomach, brushing them up her torso to lift the fabric over her head. Her bra was sheer black lace that exposed her stiff nipples, and I bit my lip to suppress a whimper at the sight of them. I couldn't believe that I would finally get to touch them, though I teased myself with anticipation.

"You're so beautiful, Alex. Don't let anyone ever make you feel otherwise." Her eyes shone like that was the nicest thing anyone ever said to her. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I just haven't heard it in a long time. It wasn't easy living in Ralph's shadow, and when he left me, I felt completely worthless and ugly." Her eyes welled up with tears, a few escaping down her cheeks when she blinked.

"That's why you have me. I'll love you and show you that you're everything I could ever need." I kissed her lips softly, hearing her sniffle and felt her tears fall on my arms. "Don't cry, my angel." I soothed, wrapping my arms around her. She did the same to me, holding on tight as she sobbed on my shoulder.

"I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do. Actually, you deserve better than me."

"I'd never find anyone better." She finally calmed down and wiped her eyes. Looking up at me, she gave me a naughty smile. "So, despite my outburst, do you still want me?"

"Nothing would make me stop wanting you." I suddenly remembered something she had said about Ralph in an interview, about how every woman wanted him. "Also, for the record, I would never drop my panties for him. Not even when he was younger and more attractive."

"Would you drop them for me?" She asked in a sensual tone.

"In a heart beat."

Alex smiled before pressing her lips to mine softly. Her tongue traced along the seam of them until I quickly opened up to her. The kiss became more hungry and desperate, and I finally allowed myself to cup one of her breasts. It was firm and slightly heavy, the stiff nipple puckering up more as my palm brushed against it. She whimpered into my mouth quietly, the sound shooting straight to my core.

"I want your hands everywhere." She breathed against me.

"Patience, my love. I want to take this slow, please bear with me." I gave her a quick peck. "Lay down."

She obeyed, and I ran my hands up and down her glorious curves. She arched her back into my touch, and I reached around to unhook her bra. Sliding the straps down her arms, I tossed it to the floor to join her shirt. I brushed my fingers along the swell of her breasts before palming them. She whimpered when her hard nipples scraped against my palm.

"Suck them." She whispered.  
I pressed soft kisses to the squishy mound of her right breast, teasing her a little until I flicked my tongue over her stiff peak. She mewled a bit until I finally suctioned my mouth to it. I nibbled her gently, hearing her moan as her fingers raked through my hair, pulling on it to gauge the pleasure I was giving her. The harder she pulled, I knew whatever I did felt good for her. I moved to the other one to give it the same treatment until it was red and puckered.

"Do you like oral?" I asked.

"Giving or receiving?" She replied, arching an eyebrow and smirking devilishly.

"Receiving, of course. I've never performed it on a woman before so I don't know how good it would be--"

"Why don't you try?"

I smiled as I leaned down to kiss a trail down her stomach. I licked around and in her belly button, hearing her giggle at the tickling sensation. Unbuttoning her jeans, she lifted her hips so I could pull them down, along with her panties. I never looked away from her as I discarded the clothing on the floor, her sex hidden by a strip of wiry curls. My hands roamed slowly up her legs, massaging the muscles of her thighs before leaning down to follow the same trail with my lips.

I lavished extra attention to her inner thighs, kissing and nipping the skin to mark her as mine. She whimpered in anticipation, raising her hips in a silent plea for me to touch her. I smiled up at her as I inhaled deeply, my mouth watering at her musky scent. Sticking out my tongue, I delved into her folds to taste her salty wetness, humming in delight at how delicious it was. Alex would have to be mine now because she just completely ruined me for all other women.

"Is this ok?" I asked before flicking over her clit.

"God, yes! Don't stop." She breathed as her fingers gripped my hair again, pulling it harshly as I licked her. 

Her moans got louder as she bucked her hips against me, getting more friction when I wrapped my lips around her clit to suck hard. My chin was getting drenched with her juices, so I moved down to thrust my tongue inside her, causing her to nearly scream. Her inner muscles contracted around me as I lapped at them like a hungry kitten. She was spewing out profanities, words I'd never expected to hear come from her mouth. 

"I have a toy, if you want me to fuck you properly." I said, reluctantly pulling out of her soaking heat.

"No, darling. I just want you." She panted in return, pushing my head back down between her thighs so I could continue.

I spread her legs further, licking her as deeply as I could, my nose smashed against her clit and breathing in her scent. Alex kept writhing above me, her noises getting louder and louder. I pressed my thumb to her swollen nub, and after a few hard rubs, her entire body shuddered as she came. Her back arched off the bed, her grip still painfully tight in my hair, but I kept up my ministrations until she collapsed back down again, trying to catch her breath. I moved up to lay next to her, and she turned her head to smile at me through heaving breaths.

"I take it I'm rather good with my tongue then."

"Indeed you are." She kissed me softly as I started to pull the blankets over us. "What about your turn?"

"Giving you pleasure was enough for me." I replied. "Besides, I have to get up early. Perhaps I shouldn't brush my teeth in the morning, and let your bastard ex-husband smell you  
on my breath."

She giggled wickedly. "He probably doesn't remember what I smell like, and he certainly doesn't know what I taste like. He wasn't big on the whole giving part, though he sure loved receiving."

"Well, you're always more than welcome to my tongue."

"Thank you." She sighed as she snuggled into me. "I think I'm gonna enjoy being with you."

"I certainly hope so."

xXx

Over the next two months of my filming this movie, Alex and I became even closer. She stayed over with me practically every night, making love to each other tenderly, and I couldn't remember a time when I'd climaxed so hard. She gave me the confidence and distraction to be able to go to work every day and face Ralph. Even though our characters were close, I stayed as far away from him as possible.

The day finally came for us to wrap up, and I was really excited for the party that night. I had gone out to get my dress the week before, taking a shopping trip with Alex. My dress was a floor-length dark blue evening gown (because Alex said it brought out my eyes) with a low-cut V-neck that showed just the right amount of cleavage.  
Her dress was a deep crimson color, the fabric hugging her curves perfectly. She wore her hair down and it brushed her shoulders lightly, her curls framing her face. Her eyes were done with subtle black shadow, but her lips were painted with the naughtiest shade of red that I wasn't allowed to kiss, otherwise it would smear. The car arrived for us outside my apartment, and we left.

Once we arrived at the hotel where the party was being held, we headed straight for the ballroom. Upon entering, we made a bee-line for the bar, both of us ordering a glass of champagne. We mingled a bit and I introduced her to my co-workers, all of whom were quite surprised that I was with Alex Kingston. I couldn't help but feel proud to have her on my arm, with a smile that you couldn't beat off of my face. We had been there for nearly an hour before we finally ran into Ralph (well, Alex did. I was off getting us some more drinks). I interrupted their conversation, not caring in the slightest, handing her the glass.

"Alex, I believe you're familiar with my on-screen father." I gave him my most artificial smile.

"Yes, quite familiar. He was just telling me how gorgeous I looked this evening."

"Wait, you two know each other?" He asked, completely baffled.

"Yes, we met on the set of ER." I explained. "I had been in a car accident, and Alex performed a surgery on me, but sadly, I didn't make it."

"She was kind enough to share her table with me at lunch, and we got to talking and found that we had things in common. Well, one thing lead to another, and now we're lovers."  
I could see her wicked smirk out of the corner of my eye as I watched his face fall from a look of shock, to a hint of disgust, and then back to shock. I had to take a sip of champagne to keep from laughing.

"You can't be serious, Lex! I was hoping we could have made another go of it. It could be like old times."

"Which old times? You were always a complete bastard to me, but I was so blind with love for you that I couldn't see it. I'm actually glad you dumped me for... whatever her name was because Samantha makes me happier than I've ever been. In more ways than one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "She can't possibly satisfy you in all the ways you deserve... at least not sexually."

"You're wrong, because for the past two months, we've been shagging like rabbits, and you had never made me cum as hard as she does. She even goes down on me, and the things she can do with that tongue make my toes curl." 

For the icing on the cake, she turned to me and crushed our lips together. I whimpered at the force of it, opening my mouth immediately when I felt the slightest tickle of her tongue. I knew I'd have red lipstick smeared all over my mouth, but I didn't care. I knew it would have totally been worth it to see his stupid face contort with multiple expressions. When we parted we were both breathing heavily.

"And, just so you know, I have forgiven you. In fact, I want to thank you for breaking my heart, otherwise I never would have found this wonderful woman, who I love with all of  
my heart." She turned to look at me then. "I do love you, darling." She said to me, wiping some lipstick away gently.

"I love you too, Alex." I kissed her again, lightly, turning my head just in time to see him storm away after throwing his glass on the floor.

We broke into a fit of giggles as we snuck out the side door, hailing a cab to return to my home. Our fingers entwined as we sat in the back seat. Once we pulled up in front of my building, I paid the driver, and went upstairs. As soon as we were inside my flat, she had me pinned up against the door, kissing me passionately. We toed off our shoes, peeled off each others dresses, and I carried her to my bedroom, where we made love slowly and tenderly most of the night. When we finished, we snuggled in the afterglow, our fingers tracing patterns into the others sweat-slicked skin.

"Do you really love me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And you didn't just say it to make him more upset?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then will you marry me?"

"Yes." She replied happily with a smile that lit up the dark room. The smile that I had vowed to always put on her face from the moment I met her, and I always did.


End file.
